Siege Tank
Added to the game on January 5th, 2016. Abilities D Boosters Replaces dash. * Cooldown: 30 seconds * Increases movement speed by 50% for 5 seconds. F Siege Mode After being used, this skill becomes Tank Mode. There is currently a bug preventing the displayed weapon from changing to the Shock Cannon. * Deploy Siege Mode, immobilizing the tank and switching the weapon to the Shock Cannon. Tank Mode After being used, this skill becomes Siege Mode. * Revert to Tank Mode, enabling the tank to move and switching the weapon to the 90mm Cannons. Z Concentrated Fire Default ability. After the target is destroyed, the Siege Tank will a-move to its location. In tank mode, this ability has a longer range and enables the Siege Tank to shoot further than its normal auto-attacks. Range: ? *Cooldown: 5 seconds *Focus your attacks on the target, increasing damage and attack speed by 100% for up to 10 seconds or until the target is destroyed. Q Specialized Shells Cast time of 2 seconds. * Active * Cost: None * Cooldown: 5 Seconds * Switches the Siege Tank's attack type. * Maelstrom Shells ** Damage increased by 50%. ** Splash radius reduced by 100%. * High-explosive Shells ** Splash radius increased by 100% ** Damage reduced by 50%. Multi Weapons System Affected by damage upgrades. * Passive * Fire a missile at an enemy within a range of 7 every 3 seconds. * Deals 30 damage in a radius of 2. W Crucio Class Enables the Siege Tank to push enemies aside while moving, effectively passing through them like Dash. Affected by damage upgrades. * Passive * Increases health by 2000 and size by 25%, nearby enemies receive 10 damage while the Siege Tank is moving. Jump Jets Range: ? * Active * Cost: None * Cooldown: 8 seconds * Repositions the Siege Tank to the target location. * Can be used to jump up and down cliffs. E There is no second E skill for the Siege Tank. Immolation Missile Range: ? * Active * Cost: None * Cooldown: 60 Seconds * Launches a missile at the target location, dealing 250 damage in a radius of 6. R Repair Bots NOT affected by cooldown reduction. * Active * Cost: None * Cooldown: 60 seconds * Restored 100% health over 20 seconds then revives the Siege Tank if incapacitated. * Passive * If Repair Bots is not on cooldown when the Siege Tank is incapacitated, Repair Bots will be automatically activated. * Cooldown upgrades do not affect Repair Bots. Defensive Field * Passive * Allied units within a radius of 5 have their armor increased by 3 and health regeneration increased by 100%. T Protective Matrix * Active * Cost: None * Cooldown: 120 Seconds * Deploys a shield for 20 seconds that negates all damage received. * While active a pulse of energy is released every 2 seconds, knocking back enemies and dealing 100 damage in a radius of 5. Blitz Drive * Passive * Increases movement speed by 10%, attack speed by 25%, and health regeneration by 10. Category:Heroes